August Skies
by cookiewar
Summary: Sakura goes to a Cherry Blossom field to ponder about her past…only to be met by the avenger of the Uchiha clan.


**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first time to write a fan fiction based on Naruto or any other anime! And it's a ONE SHOT! So please review and tell me what you think. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Title: **When it Rains

**Characters:** Sakura H./ Sasuke U.

**Summary:** Sakura goes to a Cherry Blossom field to ponder about her past…only to be met by the avenger of the Uchiha clan.

**POV:** Haruno Sakura

* * *

I walk along the lonely road towards my favorite Cherry Blossom field. That is the place where I go when I've got nothing to do after a mission and think of things and find answers to my different demanding questions.

As I sit under my favorite and biggest Cherry Blossom tree which was in perfect bloom, I began my usual reminiscing.

It's been five years since the last time I saw his magnificent handsome face. Even if it was set in a frown or a blank expression, it was still heartbreakingly beautiful and perfect. The face of the Uchiha clan avenger, Uchiha Sasuke.

Since he's been gone to seek power and kill his brother, a lot of things changed.

Uzumaki Naruto, the dobe who used to love ramen still loves his ramen. Those bright and happy ice blue eyes changed since he left. As his teammate and close friend, only I [or Kakashi-sensei and maybe even Hinata] could tell the difference in it. It was still bright…but if you look deeper, there are specks of guilt, despair, helplessness and emptiness. Out of the team, he was the closest to Sasuke. Even if they were considered rivals, they were brothers more than anything.

I still remember his face when he came home to me without Sasuke. He was so guilty and tears were streaming down his face. We both knew that if Naruto could not bring Sasuke back, no one could. He was so sorry but he told me that he won't break his promise of brining Sasuke back. Honestly, it was Naruto's promise is what got me through those years, his promise gave me hope.

I personally thank his sanctuary, Hyuuga Hinata-chan. For if it wasn't because of her, I knew deep down that Naruto won't even be able to look at his ramen the same as before. I thank her for being there for my best friend and brother and taking care of him especially when I am not in the condition to even look at him for fear of breaking down into tears.

Hatake Kakashi-sensei, our forevermore late sensei who is also the copy ninja of Konoha, does not look affected at all. But same as Naruto, only I and the other team member could see right through his walls. Kakashi-sensei has lost everyone he cared for. He only had us, he was our second father. If there is someone in our team who does not deserve loosing another comrade, that would be Kakashi-sensei. He was especially fond of Sasuke and Naruto especially because of how their characters clash, rivals but still best of friends. Most of us knew that Kakashi-sensei would visit the graveyard of his comrades everyday even just for a while. But since Sasuke left, he stays there a lot longer and his perverted book that he used to read was somewhere…[I haven't really seen that orange book for a while.]

And there was me. Haruno Sakura, the weakest of Team seven. The first year without him was hell. Even until now but since I started to train under the Godaime, Tsunade-sama, I became more composed. I learned to keep a poker face or plaster a fake smile. She treated me like her own child even if I was just her apprentice. She was one of those who understood my pain when Sasuke left. Then again, as I think of it…none of them will ever understand how it feels to lose someone who you love with all you heart but never loved you back. It's like losing the one thing you could never live without…even if you didn't own it in the first place. Every time that people are around me, at least when I am aware, I plaster a fake smile onto my face to convince others that I am fine…but according to Naruto, I wasn't fooling anyone. It's cruel, really. But there's nothing I could do about it. I wasn't even strong enough to make him stay.

He was everything I wanted….needed. But because of my weakness, I wasn't even able to protect him from himself…and he left me on a bench for the night.

"…Sasuke-kun, why did you leave me..?" I sobbed quietly. After all this time, I kept my tears to myself, I never cried after the first year because it made me feel weak and when my friends see me, I see that I am hurting them as well so I decided to just keep my emotions to myself and just let it out when I'm in my special Cherry Blossom garden.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt." A deep voice from the top of the tree said, startling me.

With a simple sway of the wind, Uchiha Sasuke was in front of me. His eyes were the same coal black but it carries a different emotion I couldn't quite place, his face held it's usual stoic expression and he was wearing all black with the Uchiha crest on his back. He wasn't wearing his Orochimaru…"prescribed" clothing

"…Sa-Sauke-kun.." I whispered.

"Sakura." He said, his voice making my name so much better than it really is.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I ask as I stand up and wipe my tears away, preparing to fight just in case.

"I'm home." He said simply.

"How? Why, Sasuke? Why did you come back?" I asked, my voice sharper than before. Why was he here anyway? Why did he have to show himself to me of all people? Did he want to rip me up apart again?

"I finally avenged my clan and killed Orochimaru as well. All that's left to do is rebuild my clan." He said simply. So…he killed Itachi AND Orochimaru?

"Oh. Are you back for good?" I asked.

He simply nods, not even looking at me.

"Ok then, bye." With that, I started to run.

"Sakura." I hear his faint call as I push myself to the limit and ran to my apartment, locking the door and closing the blinds.

Then I broke down on my bed.

Why? Why did he have to come back? Wasn't he happy already? He already had that Karin girl the last time we saw him. Why couldn't he just stay with her and rebuild his clan with her?

*knock* *knock*

"Sakura-chan! Open up! You're favorite blonde is here!" said Naruto's obnoxious and loud voice.

I wipe my tears away with the back of my hand and open the door. Then I tackled him into a bear hug.

"Sakura-chan! I never knew you would be this happy to see me!" he said with a chuckle as I gave a light sob.

"Are you crying?" he asked, pulling away from me to see my tear-stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

"…H-He's ba-back…" I whispered while I watched his expression change from confused to anger to fear to guilt to happiness then it settled to a straight face.

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? I will really kill him now if he did anything to you!" Naruto said.

"…N-no…" I replied as another sob racked through my body. Memories of Team 7 were coming back and it hurts me more than before.

"Then what, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I just... he just showed up." I said meekly. Come to think about it, I don't even remember why I ran away in the first place. Maybe I was scared.

"Where did you see him?" Naruto asked.

"In the Cherry Blossom field.." I replied.

"I'll be back, Sakura-chan. Just hold on. I'll go to him." Naruto said and in a flash, he was gone.

* * *

It's been three months since Sasuke came back and I've been doing my best to avoid him. And so far, I think I'm doing a good job. Sasuke got a year of probation from the Hokage and her council since he was a traitor but that was it. Naruto and Tsunade-sama was able to convince the council to let Sasuke live because he did killed two of the most dangerous threats to Konoha.

Right now, I just want to go home and rest. My chakra levels are low right now because I had to prform an emergency surgery a while ago for some ANBU. With a sigh, I began walking home.

I don't know if it was a lapse in my judgment or he was just really fast…but in a blink of an eye, Uchiha Sasuke was in front of me. Not only that but he had a firm hold on my left arm.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" I asked as I looked up to his onyx orbs.

"We need to talk." He stated.

"We already are." I deadpanned.

He sighed a tired sigh and said, "You're avoiding me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Well…"I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"I…You can't just expect me to open up to you, Sasuke. You left me on a bench, damn it. I was never anything to you. I'm just a nuisance, aren't I? According to you, I'm annoying and weak. But I'm not. Not anymore. I won't let you in again…because I know you'll just break me all over again." I said, tears flooding my eyes as I said the last part, my eyes are still not meeting his and instead, found the floor interesting.

He shocked me when he pulled me into his arms and placed his forehead on my collarbone. What shocked me more is the fact that I broke down, right there and then. We stayed like that for about five minutes until he broke the silence with a whisper, "I'm sorry." And held me tighter in his arms.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. So sorry. Please, take me back. It hurts me to see that you can't even stand to look into my eyes. Sakura, you're my most precious person. You haven't noticed…but I would do anything to protect you. Even in our genin days, I would put myself in between you and danger not because I thought you were weak but because I can't stand to watch you get hurt. You're my blossom, Saku-chan. You never left me when I was alone, no matter how many times I asked you to leave me alone. Please, don't leave me now." Sasuke said, never letting go and letting some tears fall from his beautiful obeisant orbs.

"Hush, Sasuke-kun. I won't leave you." I said with reverence.

No other words were said. But we know deep down what we meant to each other. I love him with all my heart…And apparently, he loves me just as much.


End file.
